Clarance & Clarence
by KiraloveOtaku
Summary: Esta es la peculiar historia de un Doduo un tanto peculiar. La historia de sus dos cabezas, de los dos hermanos, Clarance y Clarence, en su aventura en el mundo Pokémon.
1. Un Rattata con corazón legendario

Era un día como cualquier otro estábamos Clarence y yo en la ruta 16, en un pequeño rincón de hierba alta.

"Clarance, tengo hambre, vamos por comida"

"Tenemos el mismo estomago idiota, sé cuando tienes hambre"

"¿Entonces por qué aun estamos aquí?"

"Estoy a dieta."

"¿A qué?"

"Si, dieta, ¿no sabes lo que es o te lo debo explicar telepáticamente?"

"¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Tenemos el mismo estomago, tú misma lo dijiste!"

"Entonces, ambos estamos a dieta"

"¡Estás drogada, sabía que no debías comer de esas bayas! Además, no puedes obligarme a no comer"

"Clarence, tú siempre de testarudo, ¿no te has visto reflejado en el agua? Estamos gordos, y te aseguro que no es mi culpa".

(¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos los doduos de la región yo tenía que ser el único que su otra mitad sea del sexo contrario? ¿Por qué?) Clarance, entiendo tu preocupación, pero me muero de hambre.

"Está bien, entiendo, comamos".

De esa forma Clarance y yo fuimos en busca de comida, la veía toda esbelta con la cabeza en alto, mientras yo sin fuerzas arrastraba mi cabeza por la hierba.

"Ya no seas vago, levanta la cabeza, ¿no ves que nos están mirando todos? pareces de esos raritos **shinies** con deficiencia mental"

"No estaría de esta forma si no pasáramos hambre en primer lugar"

"Ya deja de quejarte, mira que yo no me siento cansada"

"Siento que hay una injusta distribución de los nutrientes en nuestro cuerpo"

Luego de unos 15 minutos, encontramos algo de comida, aunque de nada sirvió encontrar mucha ya que Clarance en su estúpida dieta racionó nuestro botín y le dio lo demás a cualquiera que pasaba.

"Si tuviera manos te ahorcaría con ellas, ¿¡Cómo quieres que sobreviva con esta miseria!?"

"Recuerda que tenemos el mismo cuerpo, sé lo que necesitas para sobrevivir"

"Si tenemos el mismo cuerpo, ¿Por qué tu lo controlas la mayoría del tiempo? ¿No tenemos el mismo derecho? ¡Yo quiero conducir!"

"¿Recuerdas la última vez que condujiste?"

"No"

Luego de responder me quedé en total silencio, de hecho, sí recordaba.

La última vez que me dejó al mando, terminamos en manos de unos tipos de traje negro que aseguraban que iban a conquistar el mundo usando a los Pokémon.

"Listo, suficiente comida por hoy, mi cuerpo está por reventar"

"Habla por ti misma, eso no me tocó el estomago"

"El hambre es algo psicológico, si no piensas en eso, no tendrás"

"Somos tipo vuelo, no puedo hacer trucos de magia"

Clarence siempre se está quejando, y no entiendo por qué, si no fuese por mi hace años hubiésemos caído en una de esas pokéball.

"Ya levanta la cabeza, come una de esas bayas aranjas, te quitará el hambre"

"¡Gracias, muchas gracias! Ahora acércanos!"

"Sólo una, ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, Sí, una"

Nos acerqué a donde estaban las bayas, y con solo parpadear, Clarence había arrasado con todo como si no hubiese comido en años.

"Ahí se fue mi dieta"

"Am quen lem porta"

"Deja de hablar con la boca llena, ¿No recuerda los que nos enseñó nuestra madre?"

En ese momento tragó todo lo que tenía en la boca en menos de un segundo.

"(Todo eso se irá a las caderas)"

"Sí recuerdo lo que nos enseñó nuestra madre, y por eso soy fuerte todos los días, así puedo soportar tus dietas y cosas raras"

En ese momento Clarance movió el cuerpo rápidamente con un arranque de 90 km/h.

"¿Qué ocurre Clarance?"

"U-un Rattata"

Para cuando me respondió ya se había subido a un árbol.

"¿En serio? ¿Por eso?"

"Sabes que les temo"

"¡Pero yo no! Me haces sentir de naturaleza cobarde, por dios, no creo que ni siquiera nos gane en batalla!"

"Es que su cara me asustó..."

"Ya bájanos de aquí, yo me haré cargo"

Si bien ella es mejor controlando el cuerpo, yo soy mejor haciendo técnicas, así que Clarance accedió a bajar del árbol.

"Míralo, hasta está temblando"

"No es verdad"

"¡ABRE LOS OJOS, JODER!"

"Bien..."

Clarance abrió los ojos y sentí como poco a poco su miedo se fue. Lo pude sentir porque ya nuestro cuerpo no estaba temblando.

"Se le ve preocupado"

"Es cierto, Oye tú, Rattata, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Es que un humano joven me sigue, dice que se convertirá en campeón de una tal liga o algo así"

"¿Te ha atacado?"

"No, pero me ha lanzado unas bolas raras aunque ha fallado"

En ese momento, pudimos escuchar el inconfundible sonido de los pasos de un humano al caminar entre la hierba alta.

"Ahí viene"

"¡Clarance sácanos de aquí!"

"No tienes que decírmelo"

Nos escondimos tras los arboles, y vimos como ese humano, se tiró al suelo, y se puso a llorar.

"Creo que más que perseguirte, está perdido"

"Clarence tiene razón, creo que durante la persecución no se dio cuenta que se adentró demasiado al bosque"

"¿Quieren decir que está perdido por mi culpa?"

"No realmente, los humanos son tontos, fue su culpa"

"Miran quién habla de tontos cuando no puede controlar su cuerpo"

"¡No traigas eso a colación!"

"Creo que debería ayudarlo"

Con el comentario de ese Rattata, Clarence y yo nos quedamos perplejos. Por lo general ningún pokémon se acerca por voluntad propia sin ningún motivo a un humano, a diferencia de esos que ya fueron capturados.

Sin embargo, ese Rattata no sólo se iba acercar, sino que iba a ayudar al humano que lo perseguía.

Vimos como medio tembloroso el Rattata se acercó al humano, y Clarence dijo.

"Vamos a ver"

Ya que no había ningún peligro accedí y nos dirigí más cerca. El chico tenía un objeto en la cabeza, algo que lo cubría de color café y en su cuerpo algo color azul, creo que es a lo que ellos llaman ropa.

El Rattata intentaba llamar la atención de ese humano, pero el gruñido de Rattata no se comparaba al lloriqueo de aquel niño, mirando hacia nos otros nos dijo son su mirada que fuéramos y dijo.

"Tomen esa bola de ahí y láncenmela"

"¡¿Estás loco?!"

"¿En verdad quieres esto?"

"Sí, hagan lo que digo"

Clarance tomó la pokeball con una pata, y la lanzó hacia Rattata.

"¡No, Clarance!"

"Ya es tarde, mira"

Miré a donde estaba la Pokeball y se movía, luego se quedó quieta y brilló.

"¿Ahora qué?"

"No sé"

"¿Por qué no sale?"

"No lo sé"

"¡Lo mataste Clarance, lo mataste!"

"No digas tonterías, Clarence"

"¿Capturé un pokémon?"

La voz del niño detrás de nosotros fue algo escalofriante, y sin pensarlo Clarance se hizo a un lado y nos llevó a los arbustos. El humano tomó la pokéball, hizo que Rattata saliera y le dijo.

"Eres mi primer pokémon, y te atrapaste sólo, tomé esta pokeball de mi hermano mayor porque quería un pokémon, a partir de hoy seremos amigos y ganaremos la liga pokémon, ¡Nadie nos vencerá!"

Tardaron minutos para que el niño entendiera que Rattata lo quería guiar a la salida, y luego se fueron del bosque.

"Ese Rattata cavó su propia tumba"

"No tanto, quizás sea feliz"

"Ningún humano es bueno, no te olvides de eso Clarance"

"Lo sé, pero él parecía diferente..."

"Quizás tienes razón, pero quien era diferente era ese Rattata"

"Sí, muy valiente"

"No, muy idiota"

Sin nada más que hacer, nos fuimos del lugar, y regresamos a nuestra ruta de siempre, la 16.

"Clarance~"

"¿Qué quieres, Clarence?

"Tengo hambre"

"Pues muérete"

Y así pasamos la noche, yo medio muerto y ella tranquila.


	2. Un safari a la maternidad

Estábamos Clarance y yo por la ruta 18 camino a una ciudad llamada fucsia, raro nombre debo decir, pero no se puede esperar nada mejor de los humanos.

Pues bien, durante todos mis años me he dado cuenta que a veces en la vida debes ignorar las tonterías del sexo contrario. Y bien, se da el caso que durante nuestra caminata Clarance se quedó viendo a un Dutrio.

"Ya deja de pensar esas cosas asquerosas"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¿Olvidas lo de la telepatía?"

"Ah… Cierto…"

"Gracias"

"Oye… Has pensado en tener un pokehuevo"

"¡¿Pokequé?!"

"Si, Pokehuevo, imaginalo; el chico de mis sueños y nosotros, abrazaditos, criando un pokehuevo"

"no tengo que imaginarlo, ya lo hiciste por ambos"

"jejeje, hermoso ¿no?"

"Permíteme tu diccionario, creo que mi definición de hermoso está errada"

"Ahg Clarence, no tienes gustos, pero ya verás que te acostumbrarás"

"Espero y ese momento nunca llegue"

"Sabes que llegará, a todas nos llega la maternidad"

"Pero yo soy chico… Estás bromeando… ¿Cierto?"

"Bueno, hay que ser realistas, hasta yo sé que no va a ser fácil encontrar un chico que te pueda aceptar, pero no me rendiré"

Luego de escuchar semejante atrocidad la ignoré en su totalidad, aunque a ella eso no le importó, siguió hablando, "pokehuevos esto, pokehuevos lo otro", si no estuviésemos pegados en el mismo cuerpo, ya hubiese escapado.

"¡Oh mira, es la ciudad!"

Interrumpiendo la magnificencia de mi pensar, su voz con tono de campesina que nunca antes había visto una ciudad en toda su vida, llenó de pesar mi estado de pesar mi estado de animo.

"Ya sé que no te gusta, pero mira el lado bueno, nos vamos a divertir"

Clarence odia a los humanos, de hecho diría que los discrimina. Entonces, ¿por qué vinimos a esta ciudad? Es simple, corre el rumor entre los Pokémones que en esta ciudad está prohibido capturarnos a no ser que estemos dentro de la zona safari.

"Oye Clarance…"

"¿Qué?"

"Tengo hambre"

"¿Y cuándo no?"

"Ya deja de quejarte y acércame a esa cosa, parece comestible"

"No vas a echar porquerías en mi cuerpo"

"Ay sí, Ay sí, ni que fueras Gardevoir"

"Al menos di por favor"

"Por favor… ¡Muévete!"

No tuve de otra, a veces siento que hablo con un Bidoof, así que me acerque y cuando Clarence tomó lo que parecía ser un cebo de trampa para tontos en frente de una casa de techo azul.

En el momento que Clarence tomó lo que parecía ser un cebo para retrasados, una pokeball lanzada con una fuerza endemoniada golpeó la cabeza de Clarence, por suerte no fue la mía.

Siempre me había preguntada cómo se sentían esos pokémons dentro de las pokeball, y al parecer es más amplio de lo que se ve, es hasta cómodo, para ser del tamaño de una manzana.

Por alguna razón de una forma u otra salimos segundos después y emprendimos la huida, nos adentramos a la zona safari ya que hay muchos arbustos donde escondernos.

"¡¿No que no se capturaban pokémon en esta ciudad?!"

"Eso es lo que pensaba…"

"No sé quién es más tonto… Tú, el que te dijo eso o yo por creerles a ambos"

"Parecía que era verdad y se veía muy confiable".

"Ese Weedle se veía como un carameloraroadicto, no se confía en ese tipo de gente"

"Ya deja de actuar como cría Pokémon"

"¿No eras tú la que quería un Pokéhuevo?"

"Pero no a una cría, suficiente tengo contigo"

"Eso es estúpido"

Mientras más nos introducíamos en la zona safari más nos dimos cuenta que estábamos bastante perdidos. Al ir más a fondo llegamos a una casa de humanos en medio del bosque, lógica humana.

"Wow mira, una casa Clarence"

"Tienes una gran habilidad para reconocer lo obvio"

"¿Quieres discutir? ¿Ahora? ¿En serio?"

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió.

"Oye mira, un humano"

"¡No me digas!"

"Ya déjate de venganzas, si lo seguimos podremos salir"

"Oh Clarence, veo que la parte que llevas en la cabeza a la cual le dices cerebro no estaba muerta como habíamos pensado"

"Be Strong Clarence, For Mom…"

De esta forma Clarance cautelosamente siguió al humano hasta la salida.

"Mejor y nos apresuramos en irnos de esta ciudad"

"De camino pasemos por donde el Weedle. Hay algunas cosas que le quiero decir"

"No todo se resuelve con la fuerza Clarence"

"Pero esto sí"

"Tú siempre actuando tan incivilizado"

"Ah… Por cierto, Sobre lo del pokehuevo"

"sí, ¿Ya lo consideraste?"

"Espero y te salga Shiny"

"¡RETRACTATE!"

Ciertamente los shinies tienen esos colores por la falta de un cromosoma, y eso es llamado entre los pokemones como Síndrome de variocolor, sin mencionar que Clarance los discrimina.

"Ninguno de los 365 pokehuevos que voy a tener va a salir shiny"

"Espero y pronto se te pase esta etapa… En serio…"

De camino a nuestra Hermosa y tranquila ruta nos encontramos con el Weedle mentiroso, Clarence le tiró toda la tierra posible a la cara, hasta me sentí culpable.

"Ya para Clarence, no lo maltrates"

"Este gusano venenoso, nos hizo pasar por mucho"

"Fue mi culpa por haberle creído"

"¿Quieres tierra?"

"No me vas a hacer comer tierra, suficiente tengo con las porquerías que comes tú"

"Lo siento, lamento que les haya ido mal, pero ya para, me debilito"

"¡Tienes que reponernos eso!"

"Les doy lo que quiera…. ¿Le gustarían unos caramelosraros?"

"…"

"Este ya se dañó…"

"Vayamos Clarence, esto no tiene caso…"

Se le vio algo deprimida, ella casi nunca actúa de esa forma, lo cual me hizo sentir algo culpable, así que accedí y nos fuimos.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada… Es que… ¿Qué pasaría si evolucionamos?"

"Una tercera cabeza"

"Eso me imaginaba…."

"¿Eso te preocupa?"

"No exactamente..."

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Y si resulta ser cómo tú? ¿QUIÉN ME SALVARÍA DE ESO?"

"Y yo que me estaba compadeciendo de ti, ¡que te capturen!"

"Es que ya sabes, a diferencia de los otros Doduos que sus cabezas es la misma persona, nosotros somos una rara mutación fallida entre MamiDutrio y PapiDitto"

"No te preocupes, si queremos no evolucionaremos"

"¿Significa que vas a ser retrasado para siempre? ¡Eso es horrible!"

"¿Que Beedrill te picó?"

"Es preocupante..."

Sin ningún motivo aparente empezó a preocuparse por mi supuesto retraso mental, y de esa forma acabó nuestro día, llegamos a la ruta 16 sin ningún inconveniente gracias a Arceus y descansamos de tan agobiante día.


End file.
